lovehinagenerationfandomcom-20200214-history
Anne Marie de Manchester
Anne has the resources to acquire anything she wants in the Empire, using her wealth almost unhealthily. She is a great person to turn to when in need though, as she has the forms to requisition anything from the treasury, with only the Minister overriding her actions on occasion. She is also of a noble family, which means she has access to Britannia's high society, and often makes herself a conversation piece in it. Another strength she carries are her twin servant boys Mel And Kel, who do no physical work, but always seem to be around her. She uses them to intimidate people who are late on high amounts of taxes or to threaten people who have crossed their mistress. Anne is... Very, very unhealthy, weighing almost as much as a prize steer, she is unable to do anything physical for too long though. She can walk across the palace grounds, but if she need to leave the palace, she needs a carriage to leave. Also, most people despise her for her ostentatious manner and finds herself reviled even among "her people". Appearance At first glance, the Vice Minister seems not to be a woman, but a whale headed someone's way. She is almost comically obese, and her large face is covered in glossy lipstick and copious amounts of blush, eyeshadow, eyeliner, and other makeup to the point where she has actually shamed a prostitute. She dresses herself in silks and linens that are custom-tailored to fit her massive body, and wears so much jewelry that people call her a "walking treasury". No one's quite sure of her hair color either, as she keeps a various assortment of wigs she wears, changing color and style day-to-day. History Anne Marie de Manchester is the first lady of the Manchester house of Britannia, the eldest daughter of the previous generation. She was show-offy as a young girl and maintained that attitude throughout her whole life. Her attitude drove well-meaning suitors away and thus lead her to a life of debauchery and hedonism o compensate for it. She has a reputation for being the self-proclaimed "toast of the Britannian social scene, " even though she is often the mockery of it. No one dares cross her though. Either her standing and authority, or her faithful servants who will bring harm to those who oppose their lady, no one's quite sure. She is a bit angry deep down that she has not found a man willing to marry her. She has no children of her own and as such is very bitter when in isolation. She tries to compensate for it though by taking the Britannian princesses "under her wing" by teaching them her manner of how to deal with court and servants and whatnot. She tries to make herself close to Rainbow's court, as she is envious of her shapely figure and the love people have for her. She tends to all of the princesses though, fawning over them when requested to do something (and usually commands a servant to do the task for her when out of earshot.) She hopes that maybe one day she can convince Charles to let her adopt a princess or possibly raise her station... If there is a chance to increase her standing and power, she'll take it. She maintains the Britannian Treasury along with the current Minister of the Treasury and she is often seen around the palace, flaunthing her wealth and position. Most find her an annoying, bloated, vile, whale... But no one can do anything about it. Most people are just waiting for her to drop dead already. Trivia *Anne Manchester was made as a comedic relief character. *Many often confused Anne with Princess Anne, causing others when they approach the Princess to address her as the 'Cow of Britannia' instead of Anne Manchester. *She loves food, plain and simple. ... Also See *Britannia Imperial Family *Other Characters: Code Geass Arc